Games Should Be Left to Children
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: It started off as a game, and then somehow, it wasn't.


**Title:** Games Should Be Left to Children  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Series:** Fushigi Yuugi  
**Archive:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Nuriko/Miaka  
**Category:** yuri/het, drabble, angst  
**Warnings:** yuri/het (Hey, Nuriko's a cross-dresser!), angst, ooc, language  
**Words:** 700  
**Disclaimers:** I'm not Yuu Watase, so I don't own Fushugi Yuugi. I make no money. I have no money. Enjoy.

**Author's notes:** Another one of Sky's prompts. This time she requested: FY: Nuriko/Miaka: It started out as a game... then somehow, in the end it wasn't.

When I first met her, she was in the company of Emperor Hotohori, and I was determined to hate her. She was cute, sweet, and oh-so-innocent looking. It made me ill. I was the most beautiful member of the emperor's harem and here came this little girl to steal all of his attention and his heart.

And then I met her little friend, Tamahome. He was a sweet boy, for all his blustering and bravado and disrespect to our emperor. He was perfect to make the two of them jealous over our affections. It didn't really turn out that way, I'm sorry to say.

The more I got to know the miko, the more I realised that Miaka was truly a sweet girl with a warm, beautiful heart who was willing to do what she could to get home, but not before saving all of us. Suddenly, my plan to make her suffer for coming to Hotohori's notice was pathetic and petty, especially as I began to rediscover myself as a man.

When Tamahome was lured away by the miko of Seiryuu and Hotohori and Tasuki decided it was the perfect time to try and sway her heart to one of them, I stepped in and protected her from their advances. Too bad I forgot to protect my _own_ heart.

"What I don't understand, Nuriko," Miaka said as she threw back her drink. Little did the teen know that I'd replaced her watered down wine with full strength stuff and that we were on bottle four of Hotohori's good stuff. "What I don't…(hic)…get is how he fell so…(hic)…easily for her trick."

I secretly felt guilty for getting the young girl so drunk, but she wasn't wallowing in self-pity or being harassed by the other warriors either. "Men are stupid, Miaka," I said truthfully.

"But _you_'_re _a man, and you're not stupid!"

"Oh, but I am," I whispered, but evidently I wasn't as quiet as I thought, or she gained super hearing when drunk off her ass.

"No, no, you're not. You're beautiful, smart, strong, and one of the best people I know," she said, leaning heavily on me. I could feel my body stirring as the nubile creature rubbed her young, pert breasts against my arm and nearly crawled into my lap in her incapacitated state.

"Miaka, I think it's time you stopped drinking," I said gently, trying my best to stop her distracting movements before I did something that we'd all regret later.

"No, I don't think I will. If it's good enough for you and Tasuki, then I can do it too, right?" the girl asked angrily. "I'm so _tired_ of everyone treating me like I can't do _anything_, no matter where I am." She glared at me with angry brown eyes that I found that I couldn't look away from. "You won't treat me like that, will you, Nuriko?"

"N-no," I croaked.

Suddenly, the look in her eyes grew calculating and shrewd, as if she was realizing what she was doing to me and wondering what to do with the information. "And just _how_ will you treat me, my brave warrior?"

I could feel my resistance slipping. I was a healthy man, with a healthy sexual appetite, though I'd been living as a woman for the last six years. And she was pretty, young, and just the kind of girl my mother had always wanted me to end up with. So, when she kissed me, I didn't resist.

It was possibly the world's sloppiest, most pathetic kiss, but it set every nerve ending I owned on fire and before I knew what was happening, I had the girl in my lap and my hands in her hair. She let out a little sound that I couldn't tell if it was a moan of enjoyment or a groan of pain, but the way that she shot away from me to jump up and vomit loudly in the corner of Hotohori's very elaborate dining room where the two of us had been drinking made me fully aware that I was not alone responsible for this fiasco.

It was then that I decided that I would never drink again, nor would I kiss another man's woman, regardless of the situation. And I would definitely never be alone with Miaka again.


End file.
